


Ponzu Sauce and Sushi

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: In a hotel room, two lovers, one purple and one green, make love after eating a wonderfully delicious dinner together. Pregnancy plans are discussed, and a marriage proposal takes place.





	Ponzu Sauce and Sushi

Laying in bed, nothing but a light robe on, reading a trashy magazine, Molly waited for his man to get back to the hotel room. Fjord had gone down to the lobby to pick up the food order they’d made. 

Fjord returned to the room and swiped his card. Upon entering, he announced, “Room service!” to Molly. “Not really, but y’know, kinda?”

“Hmmm, I’ll be serving you soon enough, Honey,” Molly said, his voice positively sultry. “Come on, get down to your skivvies and let’s eat. It’s too hot for clothes...”

“I completely agree,” Fjord said. He set the take-out bag on the dresser and pulled his shirt off over his head. He flexed a little, showing off for Molly, then pulled his pants off and joined his lover on the bed.

“Sexy beast...” Molly said as more and more of the delicious green skin was revealed to him. He felt a little patch of dampness hit his black frilly panties as Fjord moved to the bed. “Okay, those potstickers smell fucking delicious, and I can’t wait to dig into the sushi!” They’d gotten a large sushi platter, meant for about 10 people, because they knew they wouldn’t be leaving the room for a while.

Fjord set the containers out on the bed as evenly as possible, watching to make sure none of them were in danger of spilling over. “Alright,” he said before leaning over to give Molly a quick kiss. “Let’s dig in.”

Molly hummed against Fjord’s lips with a smile. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, Molly pulled one of the potstickers from the bowl and dipped it into the sauce, his long tongue coming out to ensure none of the sauce dripped on the sheet. Of course, his eyes were locked on Fjord.

“Mmmf…” was all the sound Fjord could make when Molly did something like that. His cheeks darkened as he started in on the sushi himself. “I hope you plan on putting that tongue to good use later…”

“Absolutely, as long as you plan on doing the same for me... Captain...” he said, indulging in a large piece of tuna before pushing the rice into his mouth. “Just a thought, and you can say no of course... One of the next times we go to the club... I could pay to have myself turned into a sushi platter for you.”

Fjord chewed and thought over the idea for a minute. He’s seen the kind of thing Molly was talking about in movies, but never in real life. “Mm, I don’t think so… Not that specifically anyway. I think I’d like to lick stuff off you instead,” he said.

“That’s also something I could get my friend there to help me with,” Molly purred, intentionally letting a little of the ponzu sauce dribble down his chin and into his cleavage, though thankfully not getting on the silk robe.

Fjord watched as the sauce trailed down Molly’s skin. His face darkened again as he dared to make eye contact with Molly. “May I?”

“Oh, please do,” Molly purred, setting the little cup of sauce off to the side on the nightstand so it didn’t spill.  
Making sure nothing else would spill, Fjord leaned down and cupped Molly’s chest in his hands as he licked a stripe up his cleavage. After he was sure Molly was clean, he sucked lightly on one nipple before sitting back up again. “You are a lovely tease, Molly.”

“And you, Darling, are wonderful at making me feel like the only other person in existence...” he said, letting his breast rest exposed like that, the other one still under the material. His face was flushed as well, his breathing becoming a little heavier. “You treat me like a man but give me the pleasure of both of us enjoying my body as it is.”

Fjord kissed Molly again. “Of course, darlin’,” he said. “I love you for exactly who you are.”

“You better,” he teased, his jewelry jingling as he chuckled. “What else here would you like to drizzle on me, Baby?”

Fjord grabbed one of the potstickers for himself. “Well, to be honest I was thinking of something sweeter to eat off you… but if you’re in the mood for it, I’d do whatever you want really,” he said.

“After we finish eating a few more of the fish pieces, we can move on to the fru-shi, and one of the mini-cakes, and you could smear whipped cream and frosting on my tits...” Molly suggested. 

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Fjord purred. He felt himself growing and growing harder in his underwear. “What would you have me do first?”

“Eat, Fjord,” he ordered, pushing the platter toward him more. “Eat until you’re completely full, just don’t over-eat.”

Fjord ate some more potstickers and sushi pieces, enjoying the food immensely. “This is really good,” he said. “We should order this more often.”

Molly really enjoyed feeding his boyfriend like this, to see the satisfaction of him having a full stomach. He didn’t want to fatten him, but it was fun to see him take satisfaction in his food for Molly’s sake. “With the money I’m getting working at the Lounge D’Lavorre with Marian, we’ll be able to buy all the yummy food you want, and hotel rooms that are just as nice as this.”

“Mmm, that’d be great. I’m really glad you’re doing so well,” Fjord said, relaxing against the pillows and headboard. “Now if I could just get my shit together, heh…”

“I’ll take care of you, Honey,” Molly said softly, guiding another piece of nigiri into Fjord’s mouth. “For as long as you need me to, especially if we live together.”

“Yeah but,” Fjord started and stopped to swallow. “I need to do -something-, Mols… I just don’t know what, really…”

“Well, are you trained in any particular skill?” Molly asked. “Construction or electrical work? Manual labor? I could check to see if there are any spots open in the security team, and get you trained to be a bouncer at the lounge if you wanted.” A thought crossed his mind, but he wasn’t sure Fjord would go for it. “Or you could show off your body. Get into doing porn and smutty stuff.”

Fjord made a few thoughtful but dismissive faces as Molly listed off options. He perked up a bit when he mentioned doing porn. “Uh… I mean, I know you’re sexy and you think I’m sexy, but do you really think I could?”

“Honey, you’re way more than just sexy,” Molly said in a genuine, quiet tone. “I’ve seen how some of the guys and girls look at you when we walk around this town. You’re hot, and you take direction incredibly well. I think you’d DO incredibly well. I’ve been wanting to get more into the business, and I’d love to work with you.”

“Oh... oh!” Fjord blushed brighter than before and looked down at his hands. “Uh... well, if you’ll like. Guide me along, I guess? I don’t really know what I’m doing half the time. But yeah, we could give it a go.”

“I’d be happy to help you along with it,” he said gently. “I haven’t done anything with a male-bodied partner since you and I got together, so you’d be my first heteronormative shoot, since it’s most productive for me to present female.”

“It’s really kinda annoying that you have to do that… I wish you could just… be yourself, y’know?” Fjord said, making a face. “Anyway, I believe we were going to move on to dessert?”

“Darling, I’m an actor,” he laughed. “I get to be a man in my everyday life, so doing something that makes money where I have to act like a woman is part of what I define an actor as.” He smiled, loving how quickly Fjord could change the subject. “Yes, dessert! I’m in the mood for some cake, covered in frosting... smeared all over me...”

Fjord smiled and sat up a bit. “That’s a very good point, darlin’.” He picked up the container with a few small cakes inside. “Now, you pick which one I ruin you with, yeah?”

Molly looked at the contents of the container and smiled. Oh yes, having these smeared all over his chest was going to be delightful! There was one in particular that he’d had before that was not only covered in thick creamy frosting, but also filled with a lemon custard, so it would be extra messy. He pointed at that one, a wicked smile on his lips. “That one, Love... Crush it in your hand and smear that fucker all over me...” He opened his robe the rest of the way and tossed it off before laying down.

Fjord carefully picked up the cake Molly pointed out and somewhat carefully crushed it in his hands. He didn’t want it dripping everywhere, just a handful of frosting and cream. He then smeared it over Molly’s skin, starting in the middle of his chest and moving outward over one breast, then the other. “Mmm, now that’s a sight…”

“Indeed, Darling,” Molly said, his high voice thick with lust for his lover. “Once you’ve smeared it, I want to lick what’s left of it off your hand before you start eating your treats.”

“Fuck… yeah, alright…” Fjord murmured and held his hand out to Molly. “Gods, you’re so beautiful…”

“So are you, Baby,” he said, feeling that wet spot in his panties growing as he licked most of the frosting and cream off Fjord’s palm, and then moved to lick and suck on each of his fingers. When he was done, he reached to the pile of napkins and placed some in Fjord’s hands. “Here, Fjord... Please, move the food over to the desk so we don’t make a mess of it.” He was a gentle, casual dom, and he loved how Fjord followed his orders so easily, whether they were in a scene or not.

Fjord groaned as he got up off the bed. HIs arousal was quite obvious in his boxers, thick and heavy. He carefully moved their food containers from the bed to the table and made sure it was all clear before he returned to the bed and knelt between Molly’s legs.

“Thank you, Fjord,” Molly purred, putting his small purple hand on Fjord’s large green one. “Do you want both of us naked before we continue?” 

Fjord was a little too frozen to suggest it himself, wanting to get them both naked but also not wanting to waste any time in licking Molly clean. “Hnn… yeah, yeah that’s a good idea,” he said after a moment. He moved to pull off his own boxers and noticed a wet spot in the material as it dragged over his cock. “Fuck…”

“Oooh, that’s hot, Baby,” Molly said, noticing how hot and bothered Fjord was. He slid his panties off as well, leaving them both naked. “You’re so good... Now come enjoy your treats.”

Fjord smirked and lay down with Molly, starting at his neck and biting a mark in there. He quickly made his way down to the tiefling’s chest and licked a stripe up the middle. “Mmm, delicious…”

Molly craned his neck, letting Fjord have all the room he wanted to bite. “Ohhh, yes, eat me...” he moaned, knowing that his lavender skin was going to be black in that spot by the time they were done. The tongue licking up between his breasts felt good and it made him giggle a little. “Fuck...”

Fjord hummed in response and moved on to Molly’s right breast, licking his way inward before sucking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. “Mmmm…” Fjord couldn’t help his hips stuttering forward, the head of his cock pressing against Molly’s entrance.

Molly mewled at the suckling on his tit, and spread his legs wider at the feeling of Fjord’s cock at his entrance. “Now, now... You don’t get to fuck me until I’m all cleaned up. There are baby wipes on the night stand there that you can use once all the frosting and everything is eaten.”

Fjord’s breath came quicker now that her was so turned on. “Yes, Molly,” he said obediently. Fjord played with the side he’d just licked clean as he moved on to the other breast, working slower and more teasingly.

“Very good...” Molly said, loving the lavishing of Fjord’s tongue and lips on his breasts. He could just reach the baby wipes package and handed it to Fjord. “Here... Clean me up on that side and clean your hand better... so you can squeeze em...”

Fjord sat up fully, the head of his cock dragging along Molly’s slit and just touching his clit. He carefully let it sit there while he wiped his hands clean and then Molly’s chest. “Mmm, I love you, Molly,” he said and leaned down to kiss him again.

“I love you too, you clever beast...” Molly purred, smiling at the feeling of Fjord’s cock just sitting there, ready to just slide in. He deepened the kiss, his horn jewelry jingling as he languidly moved his head, his tongue exploring the pliable mouth. “Make love to me, Fjord... I want... I want to give you babies, like we talked about...”  
Fjord bit his lip as he gazed down at Molly. “Are you sure? That’ll impact our lives… a lot right now… I want it as much as you do but…” he trailed off. Being pregnant could hurt Molly’s career, and Fjord didn’t have steady work yet.

“I’ve actually already talked to Marian...” Molly said. “If I do get pregnant, I can work at the lounge until I can’t, and she’s willing to give me paid maternity leave for about six months. And pregnancy porn sells REALLY well.” He looked up at him with a look of pure, unquestionable deep love. “So yes, I’m sure. I want to give you a little one, with your tusks and my horns...”

Fjord cupped Molly’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. “I fucking love you,” he said against his lips. He moved one hand to Molly’s hip and guided his cock in with the other. “Man, you’re so wet for me already…” he said, pushing in. “Oooohhh…. fuck….”

“Oh, fuck, Fjord...” Molly gasped as he felt Fjord push into him. This was honestly the most fertile time of the month for him, having just finished ovulating. If all went well, he’d be able to take a pregnancy test in a couple of weeks and be able to let the appropriate people know. But right now, he just wanted to feel and be full. “Make love to me, Baby... Slow and gentle until we can’t take it anymore and have to rut...”

Fjord pushed in more and held there, fully hilted, for a moment. “Fuck… Gods, Molly you feel so good…” Fjord pulled out a bit and started a slow, rocking motion.

Being so full of his lover felt amazing, so perfect that he thought he may have died and gone to Elysian. “Fjord... oh, fuck, Fjord... You fill me up so perfect... Gods...” 

“Mmm, you feel... amazing, Molly.” Fjord leaned in and bit another mark into Molly’s neck, on the other side. His thrusts stuttered, wanting to go faster, but also wanting to draw out Molly’s pleasure.

“Ahhhh, y-yes!” Molly cried out blissfully as his neck was bitten again. “Fuck, I love your tusks in my neck!” He reached and took Fjord’s hand, putting it on one of his horns. “Stroke it... it’ll actually keep me grounded longer...”

Fjord tightened his grip around Molly’s horn just a little, careful to not tug on any jewelry. He stroked back and forth along the ridges, and it helped him keep time with his thrusts. “Oohh… that’s… that’s better, fuck…”

Molly could feel the pressure on his horns, and it helped him focus more on Fjord and less on how tightly-wound he was in the moment. “Yeah... yeah it is... Fuck, Fjord... Fuuuck...” Even with the added grounding of having his horns stroked, it wasn’t long before he started babbling in both Common and Infernal. “Fjord... gods, yes... Yes, you’re so good! Ahhh-ahh!”

Fjord could feel a knot beginning to grow at the base of his shaft, and it started bumping against Molly’s pussy as he continued his motions. “Oh fuck… Molly, Molly…” Fjord moaned out as he picked up his pace.

Molly definitely felt the knot, and he welcomed it. “Fuck, Fjord... This is really happening...” he moaned in amazement. “Your body is responding to... the desire to fully mate... Please... Lock yourself in me...”

“Nnhhh… not yet… we won’t be able to, ah, really move… once I do…” Fjord said. “Fuck, you feel so good…”

Molly nodded his understanding. “When you’re ready, Honey... Oh fuck!” His eyes fluttered as pleasure overtook him more and more. “Yes, Baby, yes! I hope while we’re locked... that you can bring me close to cumming a second time... I’m really close to the first! Ah! So good...”

Fjord brought his hands down to Molly’s hips again, gripping them tight and knowing there would be bruises. “Oh fuck.. Molly, touch yourself… I wanna see you cum on my cock…”

“Fuck yes!!” Molly cried out, reaching between them and brushing over his clit, moaning loudly. “Fuckfuckfuck! I’m gonna c— I’m gonna cuuuumm! Fuck, Fjord! I’m cumming! FJORD!! Yeah, Baby!! YES!! Oh GODS!”

As Molly came, Fjord pushed that last little bit in, locking them together. Molly clenched through his orgasm and Fjord couldn’t help but cum deep inside him. “Ohhh!! FUCK!! Yes, oh yes, Molly!”

Feeling that last little bit push into him, as full as he could be with Fjord’s cock, Molly felt as connected to Fjord as he could be. Body, mind, and soul. Then, being filled with his cum, he could imagine in that moment that there was a new life already so ready to form inside his womb, probably a tiefling based on the demonic connection Fjord had as a ‘lock. “Fjord... Oh, My Darling... Fuck, you feel so good in me... Fuck...”

Fjord nearly collapsed on top of Molly but kept himself up on his elbows. “Holy shit... I haven’t done that in a while...” He felt his cock twitch and release more into Molly’s pussy. “Fuck, it just keeps going...”

Molly was suddenly quite emotional, probably from the euphoria of it all. “Come here, Baby, just rest on me...” He wrapped his arms around Fjord’s neck and pulled him down into a tight embrace. “I’ve never... ever been knotted before...”

Fjord settled in, shifting their hips just a bit to be more comfortable. “Ah, there... well, we’ll probably be tied for half an hour or so... how are you doing?”

“I’m wonderful, Fjord...” Molly said in his ear. “I’m getting what I’ve been wanting to get for a long time... with the man I love more than life itself...”

Fjord turned and kissed Molly again. “I love you too, Molly... marvelous Mollymauk...”

“My amazing Fjord,” he said, greatly enjoying the kiss and moaning into his mouth. “Think you can make me cum again in the next thirty minutes, while we’re locked together?”

“I’ll be damned if I can’t,” Fjord purred. He sat back up as much as he could and started rutting inside Molly while thumbing at his clit. “Mmm, fuck...”

Molly’s eyes rolled back as he felt the knot hitting his sweet spots in all the right places, combined with the stimulation of his clit. “Fuuuuck... I may have more than just one more... Fjord, oh gods...”

“Cum as much as you want, Sweetling... gods, Molly, you’re so beautiful...” Fjord said.  
“Never been called sweetling before,” Molly chuckled. “Please... suck on my neck again... and don’t forget who is... in charge here...”

“Mmm, yes sir...” Fjord murmured and leaned down to suck at Molly’s neck again. He bit hard and soothed over it with his tongue. He sucked a few new marks into Molly’s neck.

Each bite and mark and movement of their bodies together sent Molly further up into the clouds. Unless something drastic happened, he already knew that in just six months, he would be holding their baby in his arms. (Pregnancy periods for Tieflings was shorter than humans, and he was very glad of that. He wasn’t sure if the human blood in the half-orc side of the child would lengthen that at all...)

“Fjord... It all feels so damn perfect...” Molly moaned. “Gods... I love you so much...”

“I love you too, Molly...” Fjord murmured against his skin. He moved down Molly’s body and gently bit and sucked a mark into his tit. 

“I love that you love my tits so much...” Molly moaned as he felt the marking from Fjord’s teeth. “Ohhhh, pinch at my clit, Darlin... Fuuuuck... I wanna cum again... Keep making love to me...”

Fjord obeyed wordlessly, rubbing Molly’s clit hard against the knot. “Gods, you’re so perfect, Mols... I can’t wait... to see you pregnant...”

“Mmmmm, same...” Molly groaned. “Do you want... a son or daughter... Babe?” 

Fjord kept pinching and rolling Molly’s hard clit as he thought. “I don’t really care... but a daughter would be nice...” he said.

“Mmmmmm....” Molly crooned, the idea of a baby girl in his arms making him purr, then his eyes fluttered closed as the pinching of his clit drew him ever closer. “Fjord... Honey... How much cum are you dumping in me? I feel... like it hasn’t stopped completely... Ohhh, fuck!

“Mmm, it should have stopped by now... but I can’t pull out yet,” Fjord said. “Fuck, Molly... you’ll be dripping with my cum no matter what...”

“Will you knot up again if you cum again?” he asked, genuinely curious, but also not wanting to stay stuck like this for tooooo much longer.

“Umm... no, but I don’t think I’ll cum again, this has taken a lot out of me, heh,” Fjord said. 

Molly nodded his understanding, relaxing and just enjoying the feeling. “I’m really really close, Baby... I want you to... bite me and draw blood... when I cum... That will seal... the mating ritual for me...”

Fjord surged up to kiss Molly passionately. He rutted hard against his g spot and kept up the treatment of his clit. “Fuck, yes.... Molly... cum for me, please...”

“Yes! Oh yes, Fjord!” Molly cried out, feeling his insides clench around the knot. “I’m cumming! Oh gods, I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuuuuucccckkkk! FJORD!” And with that, a little bit of cum squirted from behind Fjords knot, too full to hold any more. Most of it was trapped inside, about to create a new life together with Fjord’s seed. “Ohhhhhhh...”

“Oh fuck, Molly... that’s hot,” Fjord said with a lazy smile. He felt his knot deflate just enough that he could pull out. “Gods... wow, that’s a lot,” he said, looking at the thick spend pooling at Molly’s entrance.

“Yeah... it is...” Molly said, trying to catch his breath. “I should know in a couple of weeks... But please... before I completely deflate... Please bite my neck again... and make me bleed...”

“Yeah, right right,” Fjord said. He bit into Molly’s neck again, harder than before and making sure to pierce the skin with his teeth. Fjord let go of the bite when he tasted Molly’s blood and sucked at it a bit to make sure it was enough.

Molly felt tears prick at his eyes at the intense pain, but he knew this was necessary. His eyes flashed red when the ritual was complete, and he knew that he would always long for his mate’s affection and touch. “Fjord... Baby... I love you so much... My mate...”

Fjord cupped Molly’s face and kissed away his tears. “Shhhh, I love you too… my mate…”

“You’re always so good at comforting me,” he said, wrapping his arms around Fjord’s neck. “I have to ask, do orcs have a mating ritual besides just sex?”

Fjord moved to lay beside Molly. “I wouldn’t really know… but there’s no other drive for me? So probably not,” he said.

“Okay, I just thought I’d ask, since, you know, we’re probably going to be having a baby together...” Molly purred, pressing his body against Fjord’s. “I just have this feeling you’re going to be a great dad.”

Fjord smiled and kissed Molly’s forehead. “I think you will, too… we’ve got this, we’re going to be amazing,” he said.

“I love being all yours, you know...” Molly purred. “We’re officially mated, but that leaves just one question, from me to you.”

“Mm?” Fjord hummed, his eyes slipping closed tiredly. “What’s that?”

“Will you marry me?” Molly asked

Fjord felt his heart surge with love for the tiefling. “Of course, I will,” he said. He wrapped his arms around Molly and hugged him tight.

“I don’t have a ring for you yet,” he said apologetically. “I’m working on it, but I didn’t want to wait to ask you. And... we can go shopping for matching rings together.”

“That sounds good,” Fjord said. He kissed all over Molly’s face. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Molly said, happier than he’d ever been before, he was sure. “I’m so very happy...” He was ready to sleep now, though... He yawned before kissing Fjord’s lips gently and slowly.   
Fjord hummed into the kiss before separating briefly to turn out the light. He snuggled back in with Molly and pulled the blankets over them. “Sleep now, love…” he whispered before kissing Molly gently and lazily.

“Good night, My Beautiful Fiancé,” Molly purred as he started to fall asleep. He rested his hand on his belly and whispered “Goodnight, Little One, if you’re in there already.”

Fjord rested his head next to Molly’s, carefully avoiding his horns. “Goodnight, you two,” he said quietly.


End file.
